Hasard & Conséquences
by JessSwann
Summary: Et si Mr Collins avait sollicité Mr Bennett avant Elizabeth ? Un bonheur pourrait il être engendré par une méprise ? Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo.fr , thème : Rencontres fortuites


**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à Jane Austen… J'espère ne pas la faire se retourner dans sa tombe**

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je m'excuse envers Jane Austen et ses fans pour d'éventuelles maladresses ( le style est difficile à respecter) j'espère cependant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews **?_

**Hasard & Conséquences **

Mrs Bennett considéra sa seconde fille avec une pointe de fierté alors que celle-ci venait prendre sa place pour le petit déjeuner

« Ah voici notre Lizzy » commenta-t-elle d'une voix vibrante.

Peu habituée à être ainsi l'objet des attentions de sa mère, Elizabeth Bennett regarda son aînée, Jane, d'un air interrogateur. Ce qu'elle lut sur le visage de sa sœur l'intrigua un peu plus tandis que Mrs Bennett continuait à pérorer

« Deux filles mariées ! Et en peu de temps. Car enfin, je suis certaine que Mr Bingley ne tardera pas lui non plus à venir demander la main de notre chère Jane »

Elizabeth sourit à sa sœur avant de se tourner vers sa mère

« Cela fait une fille qui est donc la seconde ? »

Lydia et Kitty rirent nerveusement tandis que Mary poussait un petit soupir

« Oh Lizzy » la gronda gentiment sa mère.

Elizabeth la regarda avec méfiance. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, elle se tourna vers Jane

« Jane ? »

Son aînée se tortilla et Mrs Bennett répondit

« Ce cher Mr Collins s'entretient en ce moment même avec Mr Bennett. Quel brave homme, quel cœur ouvert et aimant que de s'inquiéter ainsi de notre pauvre famille. Même s'il eut été plus aisé de renoncer tout simplement à cette substitution mais enfin l'amour à ses raisons »

Elizabeth déglutit. Elle avait peur de comprendre . Elle croisa le regard de Jane et avant que cette dernière n'ait eu le temps de lui confirmer le doute qui lui tordait les entrailles, Mr Bennett et Mr Collins pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elizabeth croisa le regard résigné de son père tandis que Collins se tournait vers lui

« Monsieur je sollicite de votre bonté l'honneur d'entretenir moi-même Miss Elizabeth des dispositions dont nous venons de convenir pour notre bonheur à tout deux. »

Elizabeth articula un non muet en direction de Mr Bennett et Mrs Bennett la prit par le bras

« Mais bien sûr qu'il y consent, Mr Collins. Notre Lizzy sera ravie de vous accompagner dans une promenade.

- Assurément je saurais m'en passer » répondit faiblement Elizabeth.

Sa mère lui lança un regard dur et resserra son étreinte

« Ne dites donc pas de sottises Lizzy »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son père tandis que Mr Collins lui prenait d'autorité le bras en commençant à pérorer

« Ma chère cousine, je me réjouis que les liens unissant nos deux familles deviennent plus étroits. Car en fait comme se plait à le dire Lady Catherine de Bourgh ( quelle femme exceptionnelle) il n'y rien de plus important au monde que la famille. Hormis, cela va sans dire, le devoir que tout homme d'honneur doit à sa charge. Charge d'autant plus importante lorsqu'à mon instar, il a la responsabilité de nombreuses âmes. Il est de mon devoir de leur montrer l'exemple en prenant une femme aussi sage que généreuse. Et qui pouvait mieux que ma chère cousine remplir avec grâce cet état ? »

Cette fois le regard que lança Elizabeth était rempli de déception. Mr Bennett parut avoir des remords et tiqua

« Lizzy n'avez-vous rien à dire ?

- Oh Mr Bennett, vous voyez bien qu'elle est sous le choc du bonheur de cette nouvelle ! S'exclama Mrs Bennett.

- En vérité … commença Elizabeth.

- Une jeune fille aussi modeste et aussi aimable que Miss Elizabeth ne pouvait réagir autrement. Intervint Collins. Depuis l'instant où je suis entré dans votre demeure, j'ai su que mon cœur m'avait mené au bon endroit. Même si je dois admettre que je n'osais espérer plus grande félicité que la grâce que vous , Mr Bennett, m'avez fait en m'offrant la main de Miss Elizabeth »

Cette fois Elizabeth roula des yeux horrifiés et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Collins

« Je suis navrée mais cela ne se peut »

Le visage de Collins accusa la surprise tandis que Mrs Bennet riait nerveusement

« Allons Lizzy »

Mr Bennett jeta un regard terrible à sa femme

« Mrs Bennett, il semble que nous ayons à parler »

Collins se leva avec déférence tandis que Mrs Bennett suivait son époux en se perdant en balbutiement d'excuses. Restée seule avec ses sœurs et Mr Collins, Elizabeth se rua vers la porte. Sourde aux cris de son fiancé, elle se précipita dans les champs et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la maison soit désormais hors de vue.

()()

Assise sous un arbre, Elizabeth Bennet reprenait lentement son souffle. Comment son père avait il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait il pu promettre sa main à Mr Collins sans même la consulter à ce sujet. Oh bien sûr elle n'était pas dupe et avait déjà deviné l'intervention dépourvue de subtilité de Mrs Bennett dans tout cela mais …

« Miss Bennett ? »

Elizabeth leva les yeux et rencontra le regard froid de Mr Darcy qui s'inclina avec raideur. Elizabeth étouffa un soupir. Comme s'il n'aurait pas pu feindre de ne pas la voir…

« Miss Eliza ! » s'exclama chaleureusement son ami Bingley.

Alors qu'elle avait été glaciale avec le premier, Elizabeth adressa un sourire chaleureux au second.

« Quel hasard ! Nous allions justement nous enquérir de votre famille »

Elizabeth retint un sourire en lisant l'impatience dans les yeux de Bingley. Darcy, aussi taciturne que d'ordinaire, ne dit rien et Elizabeth ne put résister au plaisir de lui adresser une nouvelle pointe d'esprit

« Vraiment ? Un tel soucis de votre part nous touche beaucoup Mr Darcy. Cela est si contraire à votre caractère habituel… Nous en sommes flattés »

Le regard de Darcy cilla légèrement et il s'inclina

« J'ignorais que vous eusse une si bonne connaissance de mon caractère Miss Eliza »

La jeune fille rit avec bonne humeur

« Oh je ne m'en flatte pas Mr Darcy, je formule juste mes remarques en me basant sur ce que j'ai pu observer depuis votre arrivée dans le Comté »

Tout en devisant, les trois compagnons avançaient à travers champ et Mr Darcy se tourna vers Elizabeth

« Dans ce cas puis je vous demander le résultat de vos observations Miss Bennett ? A quelle conclusion êtes vous parvenue me concernant ? »

Elizabeth sourit

« Vous me permettrez de ne pas avancer mes conclusions Mr Darcy et … »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa net en découvrant sa famille assemblée sur le perron. Toute à sa conversation avec Mr Darcy, elle avait complètement oublié Mr Collins qui s'approcha d'eux , couvé par le regard de Mrs Bennett.

Le clergyman commença par s'incliner profondément devant Mr Darcy et son ami, conscient en tout temps de la nécessité qu'il avait de se montrer reconnaissant envers la famille de sa bienfaitrice.

« Deux rencontres en quelques heures à peine. Mr Darcy, je ne peux que me réjouir de l'honneur que vous me faites ainsi ( et qui ne désavoue en rien la bonté de ma chère bienfaitrice Lady Catherine) en venant vous associer d'une aussi aimable manière au bonheur qui est le mien dans ce jour admirable. »

Au supplice, Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil à son père.

Les mâchoires serrées, Mr Bennett n'adressait plus un regard à sa femme, qui avec la totale ignorance qui la caractérisait, se tourna vers Mr Bingley, le mariage de sa seconde fille déjà oublié.

« Mr Bingley qu'il est donc charmant de votre part d'avoir fait une si longue route et d'aussi bon matin pour nous rendre visite. Jane , mon aînée, ma perle, nous entretenait justement de vous dans des termes… Oh et bien une mère ne devrait pas dire ça mais je suis certaine que notre chère Jane me pardonnera et …

- Taisez vous Mrs Bennett. Il me semble que vous avez épuisé le nombre de sottises que vous aviez à dire pour ce jour et les prochains» La coupa Mr Bennett avec sécheresse

Un silence salua sa déclaration. Silence que Mr Collins, un peu vexé d'avoir été coupé dans son vibrant hommage à Mr Darcy et à Lady Catherine s'empressa de combler.

« Je pense que Lady Catherine me pardonnera de dévoiler mon bonheur aussi vite et comprendra la nécessité que j'ai d'informer sa parenté que ma modeste ( mais si plaisante par la grâce des améliorations que sa Seigneurie a bien voulu m'indiquer) maison de Hunsford accueillera bientôt une nouvelle maîtresse ( qui ne voudrait en rien déplaire à Lady Catherine dont elle est l'obligée ainsi que votre serviteur) en la personne de Miss Elizabeth Bennett. »

Mr Collins s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Mr Darcy le regarda avec surprise, une pâleur subite sur ses traits. Elizabeth, se tourna vers son père d'un air suppliant. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Mr Darcy s'inclina profondément

« Permettez moi de prendre congé. Miss Eliza. Je vous présente tout mes vœux de bonheur futur » déclara-t-il en un effort manifeste dont Elizabeth ne comprit pas la raison.

Sans attendre de réponse il fit volter face, laissant Mr Bingley un peu embarrassé

« Que votre ami a donc de curieuses manières ! » s'exclama Mrs Bennett qui, au fond était fort satisfaite du départ de Mr Darcy dont la tournure d'esprit lui échappait totalement à l'instar de nombre de ses contemporains qui ne constituaient pas un parti potentiel pour l'une de ses filles.

Il fallut rentrer … Et Elizabeth, la main de Mr Collins sur son bras ressentit une rancœur tenace envers Mr Darcy, qui contrairement à elle, avait si bien su s'enfuir.

()()

Mr Bennett était fort désolé mais il ne pouvait hélas reprendre la parole accordée dans un instant de faiblesse. Il expliqua tout ceci à Elizabeth pendant plus d'une heure au terme de laquelle la jeune personne songea avec désespoir qu'elle préférerait sans doute mourir plutôt que de supporter l'ennuyeux Mr Collins.

« Lizzy ? Etes vous certaine que jamais vous ne serez en mesure d'estimer votre mari ?

- En aucune manière et en aucun cas » confirma vigoureusement Elizabeth.

Mr Bennett se leva pesamment

« Je crains que Mrs Bennett ne soit allée trop loin en m'affirmant le contraire… Cependant Lizzy, à mon grand regret, je ne vois comment reprendre ma parole sans déclancher une de ces scènes … Quel jeune homme se risquerait ensuite à demander la main de l'une de vos sœurs ? Il aurait trop peur de se voir accepté puis rejeté au gré de mes humeurs »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, il me faut attendre un miracle… soupira-t-elle

- Je peux cependant faire une chose Lizzy… Je peux vous promettre que si dans l'entrefaite vous rencontriez un parti cher à votre cœur, je saurais lui accorder votre main

- En d'autres termes me voici forcée d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour ou forcée d'épouser Mr Collins. » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Mr Bennett ne répondit pas. Toutefois, il manipula tant et si bien le servile Mr Collins que ce dernier ne put que convenir qu'un délai de plusieurs mois serait nécessaire avant de prononcer leur union. Elizabeth en conçut une vive reconnaissance à l'égard de son père : c'était certes une maigre consolation mais dans sa situation présente tout était bon à prendre.

()()

Dans le même temps, le comté et la famille Bennett furent attristé par une autre nouvelle : celle du départ de Mr Bingley et de sa famille. De tous, Jane fut sans doute la plus affectée même si elle s'efforçait de garder un visage égal devant sa mère et ses sœurs , la jeune fille étant trop modeste pour faire étalage de ses sentiments. Sauf envers sa sœur Elizabeth dont elle était la plus proche que ce soit par l'âge ou les sentiments.

« N'est-ce pas étrange Jane que vous soyez aussi attristée par l'absence de Mr Bingley alors que je suis si affligée par la présence de Mr Collins ? » soupira un soir Elizabeth.

Jane baissa modestement les yeux

« Il est vrai que je regrette l'absence de Mr Bingley… qui me sera moins pesante si notre chère mère ne cessait de la déplorer

- Tout comme la présence de Mr Collins le serait si notre mère ne cessait de s'en réjouir » répliqua avec fougue Elizabeth

Jane, bonne en toute chose et encline à voir le bon côté de chaque personne se tourna vers sa sœur

« Allons Lizzy, Mr Collins semble fort épris de vous

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je tiens Mr Collins pour un imbécile pétrit de sa pauvre importance » répliqua Elizabeth

Embarrassée, Jane secoua la tête

« Vous ne devriez pas dire ça Lizzy, sans doute Mr Collins est aussi doté de nombre de qualités

- Oh et bien Jane trouvez m'en dix susceptibles de me plaire et je vous assure de revoir mon jugement »

Jane eut beau faire de son mieux, elle n'en trouva que sept…. Dont Elizabeth en rejeta trois.

()()

Un mois, puis deux se passèrent ainsi sans apporter la moindre nouvelle de Mr Bingley , exception faite de deux lettres laconiques de sa sœur en réponse à la dizaine que lui avait envoyé Jane et rythmés par les séjour fréquents de Mr Collins.

Elizabeth marchait à travers la campagne cherchant dans l'exercice physique un moyen d'évacuer la détresse dans laquelle l'avait placée la promesse de mariage négociée par Mrs Bennett lorsqu'elle aperçut Mr Darcy qui venait vers elle. La jeune fille envisagea un instant de bifurquer pour l'éviter mais les intérêts de Jane lui revinrent en mémoire avec une vive acuité. Le bonheur d'une sœur avait déjà été sacrifié, elle ne pouvait donc raisonnablement exposer sa chère Jane à une pareille déconvenue. Aussi, Elizabeth se dirigea-t-elle vers Mr Darcy.

« Miss Eliza » la salua-t-il avec raideur

Tout dans son attitude, trahissait son désir d'être ailleurs et Elizabeth en conçut une brève affliction.

« Mr Darcy? Je m'étonne de vous rencontrer ainsi, j'ignorais que Mr Bingley était de retour à Netherfield

- Il ne l'est pas » répondit Mr Darcy , un rien brutal.

La déception submergea Elizabeth, mais dotée d'un caractère aussi aimable que tourné vers l'optimisme elle répliqua

« Seriez vous revenu pour préparer son retour ?

- Cela ne se peut » répondit Darcy avec la même brutalité.

Un silence s'installa et Mr Darcy la regarda

« Comment avancent vos projets de mariage Miss Eliza ? »

Surprise par sa question, Elizabeth répondit avec vivacité

« Aussi bien que possible, peut être même mieux que ce que j'étais en droit d'espérer. »

Mr Darcy se raidit

« Je vois… Bien le bonjour Miss Eliza »

Surprise, la jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner puis se souvint de Jane

« Mr Darcy ? »

Les épaules du jeune homme frémirent et il se retourna

« Miss Bennett ?

- Transmettez à Mr Bingley le souvenir de notre famille quand vous le rencontrerez. Ainsi que de Jane

- Je n'avais pas remarqué une telle distinction envers mon ami de la part de Miss Jane Bennett » observa Mr Darcy

Elizabeth sourit

« Sans doute Mr Darcy. Ma sœur est modeste en toute chose mais Mr Bingley fut une compagnie trop agréable pour qu'elle l'oublie aussi facilement

- Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné

- Bien sûr cela il eut fallu que vous prêtiez attention à ceux qui vous entourent ce qui je le crains n'est pas votre fait » rétorqua Elizabeth avec acidité, furieuse de voir sa chère Jane si mal jugée.

Mr Darcy la regarda

« Vous avez une curieuse opinion de moi Miss Bennett

- Je forge mon opinion sur mes observations, rétorqua la jeune fille

- Voici donc ce que vous pensez être mon caractère….

- Je ne voudrais pécher par orgueil en vous jugeant définitivement » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent un instant puis, Mr Darcy, plus pâle que jamais s'inclina

« Merci dans ce cas d'avoir enrichi ma connaissance avec la votre

- Je n'ai point cette prétention Mr Darcy…

- Vous avez néanmoins rectifié mon jugement sur votre sœur.

- Dans ce cas j'en suis heureuse. Car assurément Jane est le cœur le plus pur du comté.

- Oh dois je en conclure que l'absence de mon ami lui est aussi pesante que celle de Mr Collins à vos yeux ? »

Elizabeth se crispa

« Cela ne saurait souffrir la comparaison

- Voilà donc qui en dépit de vos protestations vient asseoir mon opinion sur votre soeur » rétorqua Mr Darcy

Elizabeth le regarda, surprise

« En aucune façon Mr Darcy

- Et quels sentiments plus élevés que ceux que vous portez à Mr Collins attribuez vous à Miss Jane ?

- Des sentiments beaucoup plus élevés ! s'enflamma Elizabeth

- Sauriez vous être plus claire Miss Eliza ? Quels sentiments sont plus élevés que ceux que vous portez à Mr Collins ?

- Je ne voudrais trahir les confidences d'une sœur en dévoilant ses pensées les plus secrètes à un inconnu Mr Darcy. Sachez juste que le bonheur de ma sœur me tient suffisamment à cœur pour que je me soucie du retour de Mr Bingley

- Un étranger ? Ne suis-je donc que cela à vos yeux Miss Eliza ?

- Que pourriez vous être d'autre ? » Lâcha Elizabeth avec mépris.

Mr Darcy accusa le coup et sembla se maîtriser avec grand peine

« Pardonnez moi de vous avoir importunée Miss Eliza. Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse avec l'homme que vous avez choisi »

Il se détourna ensuite et à nouveau, le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra.

« Je vous remercie de vos souhaits à mon égard Mr Darcy, ceci est tellement inattendu de la part d'un homme tel que vous »

Mr Darcy se raidit mais ne se retourna pas.

()()

Trois jours après cette conversation , la famille Bennett apprit avec une heureuse surprise le retour de Mr Bingley à Netherfield. Elizabeth, qui n'avait soufflé mot à quiconque de sa rencontre fortuite avec Mr Darcy accueillit la nouvelle avec une bienheureuse satisfaction pour sa chère Jane. Et songea que Mr Darcy avait été pour le moins sensible à ses arguments… Ce dont elle se réjouit.

()()

De retour à Longbourn, Mr Collins décida qu'il devait assurément et sans détour porter l'expression de ses respects à Mr Darcy qui résidait à Netherfield avec son ami. Mrs Bennett ne put que renchérir devant un attention si charmante et la compagnie se mit donc en route pour rendre visite.

Elizabeth adressa un sourire à Jane tandis que Mr Collins pérorait dans la voiture, les assommant de l'un de ses discours d'une prétention pompeuse destiné à vanter les nombreuses qualités de Lady Catherine et le bonheur futur d'Elizabeth qui serait amenée à côtoyer si généreuse personne. La main d'Elizabeth pressa celle de Jane et les deux sœurs se sourirent.

La famille Bennett fut reçue de la plus gracieuse des manières ( ce dont Mr Collins ne manqua pas de faire l'éloge) et Mr Bingley parut fort occupé et soucieux de Jane. Assise dans une alcôve Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire réjouit

« M'accorderez vous cette danse ? » lui demanda Mr Darcy alors Mary tirait des sons discordants du piano

Elizabeth tendit sa main sans réfléchir puis se reprit

« Craignez vous que Mr Collins y voit un inconvénient ?

- Pourquoi cela ? » répondit la jeune femme en se levant résolument

Ils dansèrent sans échanger une parole. Puis, Mr Darcy la guida vers le jardin

« Etes vous heureuse de notre retour Miss Eliza ?

- Je m'en réjouis pour Jane , assurément. »

Mr Darcy l'attira à l'écart

« Miss Elizabeth…

- Mr Darcy ? Lui demanda la jeune femme , surprise

- Miss Eliza … J'ai lutté en vain …

- Contre ? » Demanda Elizabeth, la bouche sèche

Mr Darcy relâcha sa main et commença à arpenter le parc d'une démarche pressée

« Je sais que cela est contraire à toutes nos règles et que nombre d'obstacles comme votre famille ou votre engagement devraient retenir mes paroles mais je n'en puis plus. Il me faut vous dire à quel point je vous admire . Et vous aime ardemment, pour mon malheur »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement

« Je ne doute pas que votre orgueil se rebelle devant telle inclinaison au vu de l'estime dans laquelle vous tenez ma famille

- Cela n'est rien au regard de mes sentiments pour vous… Je ne puis supporter de vous voir promise à un autre »

Elizabeth rougit et Mr Darcy poursuivit

« J'ai longuement lutté contre mes sentiments et je ne vous en aurais pas fait part si l'objet de vos attentions s'en trouvait digne »

Elizabeth rougit et plongea son regard dans celui de Mr Darcy

« Mr Collins n'est pas l'objet de mes attentions

- Dans ce cas pourquoi l'épouser ? »

La jeune femme émit un rire amer

« Croyez vous que l'on m'ait laissé le choix ? »

Le regard de Mr Darcy s'alluma

« Dans ce cas, puis je espérer que votre cœur puisse être touché envers moi de la même façon que celle que vous prêtez à votre sœur pour Mr Bingley ? »

Elizabeth rougit et son cœur accéléra

« Je ne sais comment répondre à cette question

- Miss Eliza… Vous ne pouvez être assez cruelle pour me laisser espérer sans retour »

La jeune femme se troubla et elle fixa Mr Darcy. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il l'attirait… Ni qu'elle se plaisait en sa compagnie. Les mains de Mr Darcy se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle leva le visage sur lui

« Cela est impossible, » s'entendit elle répondre d'une voix enrouée par les regrets

Mr Darcy la fixa

« Mais cela l'était donneriez vous votre consentement ?

- Je le crois… » souffla-t-elle

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps d'admettre ce que son cœur lui soufflait que Mr Darcy relâchait son étreinte et faisait volte face. Troublée Elizabeth le regard partir

()()

Trois jours plus tard….. Mr Bennett l'invita à se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Encore chamboulée par sa dernière entrevue avec Mr Darcy auquel elle n'avait cessé de songer, Elizabeth lui suivit

« Lizzy… Il semblerait que Mr Darcy ait lui aussi remarqué vos qualités. » Déclara Mr Bennett en agitant une lettre

Le cœur d'Elizabeth bondit dans sa poitrine mais elle ne répondit pas

« Il sollicite votre main. Qu'en pensez vous Lizzy ?

- J'en pense que je suis promise à Mr Collins… répondit Elizabeth avec regrets

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande Lizzy . Aimez vous Mr Darcy ou pour le moins jugez le vous digne de votre estime ?

- De tout les hommes que je connaisse Mr Darcy est le plus digne » répondit Elizabeth

Son père la considéra un instant

« Dites vous cela pour échapper à une union avec Mr Collins ? »

Tout l'être d'Elizabeth se rebella à cette idée et elle répondit d'un ton enflammé par les sentiments qu'elle avait trop soigneusement muselés

« Non … Mr Darcy mérite mieux que cela. Il est un homme généreux même si cela n'est pas visible au premier abord, il est sensible en toute chose et ….

- N'en dites pas plus Lizzy. Vous m'avez convaincu… Je suppose que je me prépare des entretiens pénibles » soupira Mr Bennett

()()

Mr Collins renonça aisément à la main d'Elizabeth après que Mr Bennett lui eut dépend les inconvénients qu'il y avait à se dresser devant les volontés de Mr Darcy. Servile en toute chose , Mr Collins céda volontiers la main d'une femme dont l'esprit acéré lui avait fait craindre le pire en échange celle de sa jeune sœur Mary. En effet, Mr Bingley s'était lui aussi déclaré….

Elizabeth épousa Mr Darcy et n'eut jamais à regretter sa décision… Pas plus que le hasard qui avait mis Mr Darcy sur son chemin le jour de ses fiançailles et qui avait poussé ce dernier à se déclarer…


End file.
